


A New Mii?

by PokemonKatt



Series: Mii Stories [6]
Category: Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A surprising test result changes Cole's life forever.
Relationships: Cole (Mii)/Nick (Mii)
Series: Mii Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107164





	A New Mii?

He vomited into the toilet bowl again. What an awful morning it had been.

Cole was on his knees by the porcelain throne with (for once) his sunglasses off so they didn't fall in. He had been vomiting for the past three weeks and seemed to be gaining weight. No matter how much he exercised, the weight wouldn't drop. Nick was at his side, rubbing his back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrid." The other Mii responded.

"This has been going on for way too long. We need to take you to a doctor."

"Aren't you training to become one? Why can't _you_ figure it out?"

"I've thought of every possible thing! The only one with these exact symptoms is pregnancy!" Nick answered. He took a few seconds to realise what he had just said.

Pregnancy? No way. How would that be possible? There have been cases in the past...and they have been successful...

_Oh no._

Nick started to panic. On the bright side, Cole had stopped vomiting. He picked up his sunglasses, put them back on and got up.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, what if it really IS pregnancy??? We haven't planned!"

"Nick, calm down, it may not be that."

"What else can explain the inability to lose weight and the vomiting?!"

"I don't know!"

"It's the only plausible explanation! What are we going to name it?! Where are we going to keep it?! We'll need our own place!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM DOWN!!!" Cole snapped. Nick went dead silent. "There's only one way to solve this. I need a test."

"There's one in my room. I dated a girl when I was a teenager, we made out and she started to vomit a month later. She took a test, it was negative, but I had a spare." Nick explained. They were currently at his place since Cole had stayed the night. He wanted to keep an eye on him in case he got worse. The worried Mii quickly ran to his room and came back with the test in hand.

"Will it be accurate?"

"Yeah, this is very accurate! I know this was bought six years ago, but it's fine!" His answer didn't reassure his boyfriend much, but he unboxed it anyways and walked into the bathroom. After doing his business, it didn't take long for a result to come through.

TEST: POSITIVE.

So it was true. He really _was_ pregnant. He could feel his heart drop at the result. Was he ready? Nick didn't seem ready, so how could he? How was he going to tell his dad or grandmother? How was he going to tell his friends?

His mind was flooded with thoughts. He flushed and walked out once he had snapped out of his trance.

"So? What did you get?" Nick asked. Cole didn't say a word and just showed the test. When Nick saw the result, he sat down against the wall and put his head in his hands. "What are we going to do???"

"We just have to get things sorted." The other Mii was quite calm about the situation, but internally, he was screaming. "We'll have to break the news."

"I don't want to overwhelm people, I don't want to go round and tell everyone, it's making me sick just thinking about it. Can you?"

"Sure, I'll tell Lucia, I'm having a practice with her today. I'll tell her to spread the word to save us the work." Cole accepted. He checked the time. "Oh, and that practice is in ten minutes. I gotta go." He ran out and to the hotel's pool area.

Once he had gotten there, Lucia was just walking out of the hotel.

"Hola! How are you? I've heard you've been sick a lot." She greeted him.

"Well, before we start, I have some news."

"Oh, so do I!"

"Ok, let's say them together."

"Alright." Lucia grinned as she spoke. "One...two...three."

"I'm pregnant."

"We're hosting the international table tennis tournament." The two Miis spoke at the same time. Cole was not surprised at Lucia's news, he had heard already. Lucia, on the other hand, realised what Cole had just said and her jaw dropped. "You're... _pregnant?!"_ She asked, shock in her voice. The expecting Mii nodded. "Please say Nick's the father."

"I know he is. He's the only one I've made out with." 

"Thank goodness."

"It's not that great. This wasn't planned. I don't even know how this is possible!"

"Me neither, but if you need anything, I'll be here."

"Oh, also, spread the word."

"Gotcha! Now, let's get practicing." The two Miis grabbed their table tennis paddles and started to practice.

It's shocking news, but Cole is confident he'll be ready when the time comes.


End file.
